


Arranged Marriage

by Maggiluisa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - No One Ring, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Arguing, Becomes King Thorin, Becomes Queen Of Erebor, Cultural Differences, F/M, Falling In Love, Grandfather mad with power, King Thain, Kissing, Licking, Lust, Marriage, Misunderstanding, One Sided Love, Ones, Passion, Princess Bilbo Baggins, Princess of the Shire, The Shire a Kingdom, Touching, Urge for more, Vaginal Fingering, prince Thorin, princess Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arranged marriage, she was forced to marry him, the prince of Erebor for an alliance her grandfather needed. A year of marriage and they still had misunderstandings.</p><p>Bilbo didn't know when she had felt the urge, she wanted her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arranged Marriage

In the dimly lit sitting room the sound of her husband's breathing was the only sound to be heard. Watching the steady rise and fall of the King's chest. Bilbo had been a wife for over a year and still not happy with the arranged marriage. There were times she was so overwhelmed by all of the tension and arguments.

Her words still echoes in her mind unwillingly, she did not mean to yell but he would not listen. Their marriage one of many misunderstandings, she believe cultural differences. Both did not choose this marriage, her grandfather forced her to marry the Prince, who is now the King. Her people needed an alliance with the dwarrows, the orcs and wargs have become too bold and attacked the Shire. Both Kingdoms needed each other and she understood but it had been difficult to speak with the dwarf without them yelling about something not understood.

As she had spent more time in his company, she learned more of the dwarf behind the the King. He was very stubborn and took offence entirely too easily but there was also a great kindness hidden behind his dark and stormy eyes. He often shows his affection for his sister and nephews. When he thought no one was paying attention, Bilbo would often catch his face softening at his nephews antics, he loved his family furiously. It would leave quickly as it came, at times she thought he looked at her the same but she could never be certain.

Bilbo continued to stare at the rise and fall of her husband's chest, thinking over the subtle changes in her feelings regarding him. The more insight she had gained into his character, the easier it was to begin to see his virtues and like him. She had grown to respect the dwarf and King, he was well loved by his family and people. He had fallen asleep while reading thru petitions and reports.

Every night no matter how much they fought, they sat for two hours in their sitting room. He had drifted off on the armchair, his face relaxed. Her eyes looked over his handsome face, he seemed less imposing but oddly vulnerable.

Dwarfs were made from stone, if she touched him, will his skin feel as hard as the stone all around them. A sudden urge to touch him, she couldn't say where exactly this feeling arises from or for how long it has been silently brewing. He was her husband after all, she could touch him. She's only ever felt his hand in hers or the brief kiss on her hand. She wanted more, feel how much stronger he is, hobbits are so much weaker.

She continued to look over his face, her eyes looked at his beard, far shorter than other dwarrows but still impressive. She began to felt hot, her skin warm staining her ivory cheeks crimson.

Before she was fully conscious of what she was doing, Bilbo made her way to the armchair. She stood just inches from him, close enough to smell his unique smell of pipe weed, musk and paper. Her breath came too fast without her consent while she stood there, so close to him. She noticed her palms had begun to sweat a little, she was fascinated by him.

She hesitantly reached out to traced the skin over the stubble on his cheek with her fingertips, she was surprised at how soft and warm it was, nothing like cold stone. Soft for a seasoned warrior, she was sure he had scar all over his body. Two centuries of life and three wars.

Bilbo felt heat that had started to coil down low, it urged her on. She went to touch his beard, so much softer than she was expecting, would his hair feel the same. He wore it up in a bud, some of the strands came loose while he slept. His braid laying on his left side, she had not braided his hair that night and since. A month from being married she found out she had shown him great disrespect but what was she to do. Taken from her home and family to live in a mountain. She did not want to be married much less touch and and be touched by a stranger.

His breathing changed but she did not notice. She continued to explore his nose and thin lips, they were soft. 

A tingle on his skin woke him but also his wife's smell. She was touching his face, he opened his eyes slowly. He wanted to see her, she was so close. Face flushed and curious.

Her eyes coming back up to his brows but startled, her husband looked at her with hidden emotions. She flushed even more at being caught.

“What are you doing?” 

Thorin continued to look into her eyes, she had not moved. she was a embarrassed, the fierce flush ran down to her neck and disappeared.

He was close, so close that she could see sparkles of green in his mesmerizing blue eyes. Her body felt hot once more, she wanted more but wasn't sure what.

After staring at her for far too long, he rose from the chair and forcefully grabbed her waist, bringing her toward him. Then he kissed her, the kiss was messy. He breathing her in, her scent driving him mad with desire. Then he stopped, he could not do this to her. She did not want him. He left before he lost control and claimed her as he always wanted.

Thorin broke away quickly and let her go, leaving the room and going to his office. Bilbo grew confused and hurt with his rejection. What had happened? Did he not want her? She felt it in the kiss. She followed him, the heat at the base of her stomach coiled tighter.

“Why did you run from me?”

Thorin felt ashamed, he lost control. 

“I want you too much, I desire you but do not wish to force you.”

She reached out to grab hold of his hand, suddenly desiring the contact, the feel of his skin again. They were strong hands, strong enough to carefully hold her body against his. She touched his hand, exploring every line and cut, they weren't soft, caulous from the forge and holding various weapons. So she placed her lips on this palm and claimed it as hers.

Something seemed to snap then, bringing Thorin back. He took hold of her hand and run his thumb over her palm. He claim her wrist but she never expected to feel the tip of his tongue. It was only a tiny swipe but it sent her already overheated body on fire and the creature in the pit of her stomach dipped lower seeming to strike at the patch of flesh between her legs, making the area sting and pulsate.

Bilbo found herself entangled with her husband, their breath wove together, dripping with lust. The kiss was more gentle than the last and she once more felt out of breath. Overwhelming feeling of wanting more of him, needed him. She could feel his fingers in her curls, her hair coming unbound. His hands sent to lift her in his arms, they did not stop kissing. 

When they were finally in her room, he took it upon himself to remove her clothes. She did not protect as he ripped her gown from the seams. Soon they both were naked.

He was all coarse, rough and muscular, skin covered with scars new and old. She on the other hand was soft and supple. But they seemed to complement each other. Then he moved to close the space between them.

He gently set her away a little and drew his fingers over the swell of her breasts, she moan with each touch, it seeming to grow upon the next, until she was filled. His hand drifted below where all the heat had coiled.

His fingers against her sex, he wanted to give her pleasure by circling around the pink flesh. He was watching her face, see her emotions. Long, lingering kisses followed, training their way across to the soft skin. 

It only took a few more firm strokes before she broke from the inside out, shattering into a thousand tiny fragments. Rolling in waves of pleasure, she savered every moment.

Perhaps she loved him all along but never realized, in the months and years that followed, they share these night in passion and lust, soon she learned to love him just as much as he had always loved her.


End file.
